


NSFW Yandere Hanzo Headcanons

by yandere_mccree



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 19:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yandere_mccree/pseuds/yandere_mccree





	NSFW Yandere Hanzo Headcanons

-Not really kinky with you more than he is passionate. Though he refuses to use a condom when he fucks you.  
-Sex with this yandere is long and torturous, every time he enters you he fills you with as much of his cock as he can and he leaves you empty every time he draws back. Usually lasts for 2-3 hours.  
-Always cums inside you.  
-Makes you strip slowly for him beforehand, it drives him crazy how you seductively move your hands all over your body. Hypnotized by your pure beauty.  
-Really, really close to you when you make love, Hanzo wants to cover as much of your body with his own as possible.  
-He doesn’t make much noise, but with every deep thrust he makes you can feel his hot breath on the nape of your neck.  
-Tries to control his lust, he’s a highly disciplined killer and can do this well, but sometimes you just make him lose control.  
When he really starts fucking you, when he can’t restrict himself any longer, his raw strength is enough to make you weak. His breath turns to animalistic grunts that get louder as his movement get harder.  
-Doesn’t want to hurt you but he wants to see marks of himself on your body, so he leaves little bruises wherever his hands hold onto your body.  
-Always moans your name when he cums, reminds him of all the times he’d touch himself to your image before he had you in his bed, it makes him appreciate your presence ever more. Expects you to do the same for him.  
-Doesn’t pull out immediately when he finally cums in you, he wants to savor your body for as long as possible while you’re still vulnerable from his raw cock.  
-Will sometimes whisper sweet things in your ear in Japanese while fucking you, but it’s rare and barely audible.  
-Doesn’t comfort you afterwards, but when you fall asleep, run his hands through your hair and gives you soft kisses wherever blankets aren’t covering your skin.


End file.
